


[podfic] Sugar, Spice, and Everything Schuyler

by blackglass, growlery, idellaphod



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Daddy said to be home by bedtime, but Daddy's not the one trying to stop King George's evil mind-control scheme.





	[podfic] Sugar, Spice, and Everything Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar, Spice, and Everything Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528939) by [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira). 



> Story selected by idella, recorded by blackglass and edited by growlery.

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pfejq6cosfkwfut/sugar%2C%20spice%2C%20and%20everything%20schuyler.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 4:47 / 4.6MB


End file.
